Steve (Canon)/Davidgumazon
Not to be confused there is little distinction between the two, and Steve is just the in-game avatar of the player. Not a totally separate entity, and Steve now has a female counterpart, merging Steve and The Player entities as one cover the entire character, and a whole profile for Alex would be pointless 'Summary' Steve, or The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Steve as in-game Avatar and The Player's in control he(she?). Steve and The Player merged as the End Poem implied "YOU" and Steve are one. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: (Edit in progress) Name: 'Steve | The Player '''Origin: 'Minecraft '''Age: Unknown Gender: Male ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | Varies ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ Classification: Human ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | Human ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | Undefined Existence ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | depends on GameModes ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | depends on GameModes ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | depends on GameModes ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | Possibly Non-Corporeal ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | Possibly Non-Corporeal ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | Human ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | Possibly Non-Corporeal ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | Possibly Non-Corporeal ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | Human ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Powers and Abilities: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Attack Potency: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Speed: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Lifting Strength(see): Class 25 (VSB) up to Class 100 (Graphic1-3) ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | Unknown ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | Unknown ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | Unknown ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | Universal (Graphic6) ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | Unknown ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | Unknown ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | Unknown ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | Unknown ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | Class 100 (Graphic4-5) ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | Infinite ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | Depends on Survival ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Striking Strength: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Durability: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Stamina: Above Average ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Range: '''... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ '''Standard Equipment: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Intelligence: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Weaknesses: ... ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ | ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᶦᵛᵉ/ᴼᴾ | ˢᵖᵉᶜᵗᵃᵗᵒʳ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈˢ ᴺᴸᶠ | ʷ/ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵃᶰᵈ ᴮᶫᵒᶜᵏ | ᴿᵉᵃᶫ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ | ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᵀʰᵉ ᴾᶫᵃʸᵉʳ ᴱᶰᵈ ᴾᵒᵉᵐ ᴺᴸᶠ | ᴴᵃʳᵈᶜᵒʳᵉ Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'in survival mode:' Take place in Early Game, Mid Game, and Late Game. The Player in adventure mode and Steve in survival mode. Sometimes hardcore mode. * Void Manipulation can resist the erasure of the Void. This guy was an example Steve could resist Void in vanilla, not in Creative Mode. *Pressure Resistance Water - Resist the under-water pressure that if gone too deep the weight of the water would crush them and Air - Resist the atmospheric pressure that if gone too high up, the air pressure end up having the air knocked out of them. *(Edit in progress) ... in operator mode The alternative name of commands is the operator. A [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Warping power to manipulate reality both rationally and irrationally]. Also known as /OP and /DEOP was equivalent to "Allow Cheats: boolean". It was Right Manipulation. And have a power access to 4 different gamemodes: survival mode, adventure mode, creative mode and spectator mode. ☀Minecraft Gamemodes: Hardcore (video) shown Server world has Causality Immunity to Dimension Destruction (in Hardcore Mode and the Survival Test, Steve's death will cause the destruction of the world he lives in). ☀How to get creative on hardcore mode (video) shown The Player has the power to change "private world" to LAN world and gain access to OP. (Note: The Player has created the "private world" therefore The Player has control over "private world"). End Poem stated "private world" was created by The Player: "that exists inside a small, private world created by the player, who inhabits a universe created by..." ☀The OPerator is a power to use the abilities of a Commands. Combination of Multiversal Force Manipulation and Right Manipulation. ☀The Commands are Imperceptible Power Manifestation Dual Warping and encompassed at least Low Multiversal to at most Multiversal+ range. ☀If you think other gamemodes can't justify commands/creative for the game mechanics being credible. Minecraft is a game with little to no story. It's about "YOU" can access the in-game menu. Also see Creative mode: * Has an access to commands by default. (Note: In "Select World" the Create New World with setting "Game Mode: Creative" Unlimited resources, free flying and destroy blocks instantly) * Respawning. * Impact Immunity. Has been pushed by shockwaves but shockwaves don't damage. * Matter Manipulation. Have access to the Creative Inventory. In 12w22a a delete item feature is added to the survival inventory. * Combination of Ultimate nigh-Intangibility and Invulnerability which makes him harder to kill. Steve after becoming the Creative mode was able to be intangible and yet tangible at the same time, passing right through "motion projectiles" and other player's sword and then parrying it out of the way. *Tangibility Interplay. Can walk in the ground and interacts with walls and objects. Has been pushed by shockwaves but shockwaves don't damage. Interacts with Motion Objects like Boats and Minecarts. (Associations: Ultimate nigh-Intangibility). **Selective Intangibility by passing right through "motion projectiles" was True only to Creative Mode and it's False in Survival Mode because Survival and Creative are mutually-exclusive. **Attack Ignoring. Creative Mode is passing right through "motion projectiles" and other player's sword and then parrying it out of the way. * Mind Manipulation (Passive. No enemies will attack him, even if they are aware of his presence and are being attacked by him) * (Edit in progress) Spectator mode: * Default Rule: Has access naturally to commands. * nigh-Imperceptible. Commands could track the location of Spectator Mode. * Being nigh-Imperceptible Undefined Existence has only interacted with the commands itself. ** Not Alive: *** Dying in Hardcore could change the game mode into spectator mode instead of deleting the world. Spectator mode ''is able to use commands with OP, spectator mode is not a ghost. *** The how to respawn in hardcore (video) shown LAN allows you to access OP. ** Not Dead: *** ''survival/adventure/creative modes are equivalent to BEING IS ALIVE. *** And the spectator mode is NOT in a normally dead state in Hardcore is equivalent to BEING IS NOT DEAD. *** And the spectator mode is NOT survival/adventure/creative modes are equivalent to BEING IS NOT ALIVE. * Selective Visibility can only be seen by other Spectators. * Sensory Scrying can go into mobs and Players' bodies and view through their eyes. * (Edit in progress) in hardcore mode * (Edit in progress) With the commands *AoE Range: Low Multiversal (The Commands have been able to manipulate everything within the entire universe). *Foreign Material Manipulation **Manipulation foreign materials by changing the ID value of tags data tags or block names. **Commands have shown can create blocks that do not exist in the natural world. (This universe or the Overworld) *Immutable World the ability by definition, an immutable world is one that can't be changed. This means that anybody will not be able to place/destroy anything in an immutable world. Combination of Eternity Manipulation and Universal Force Manipulation. *'Kill Inducement' the power to kill any entity's manifestation in reality. Combination of Dimensional Locality Tracking and Destruction Inducement and High-Level Intangibility Cancellation from Vex to Creative mode to Spectator mode level. via /kill and Target Selectors. *Speed up to superliminal speed. *(Edit in progress) With the Commands NLF * Nether Manipulation limited to mixed with Element of Physical Realm. **Manipulation of the Nether mixed with an Element of Physical Realm (create any blocks and organisms from the Nether: Soul Sand, Netherrack, Glowstone, Nether Wart, and create any items from the Nether: Ghast Tears, Blaze Rod, Ghast Fireball, and create any Potions from Nether, and summon beings from the Nether: Wither, Wither Skeleton, Magma Cube, Blaze, Magma Cube, Ghast, Zombie Pigman) **The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm * (Edit in progress) With the command block * AoE Range: same as Commands, at least Multiversal (The Command block encompasses go beyond to the Void, and the Void is repeatedly stated be "outside" the world, therefore, Commands go beyond single dimension and creates portals for interdimensional travel. The endless number of command blocks being created by One Command Creation with Command block Dimensional Interaction, and the Command block communicates with an endless number of Command blocks in different dimensions, universes or realities together act as Dimensional Link) * (Edit in progress) with the player form Take place in "Select World/Menu Screen". Player has an ability to teleport themselves into the game as a "dream" to them and customized their avatar imitate the appearance or video game character. ☀"YOU" living in the "real world" but in-universe doesn't affect "YOU" ☀"YOU" dreamed a Minecraft world just a "dream" of game ☀Your "dream" was a "game" and the "game" was a "dream" ☀Minecraft world was equally real to the "game" and just a "dream" * Should have all the abilities of Creative Mode, Spectator Mode, OPerator and The Command Block. * (Edit in progress) With the Player Form NLF * (Edit in progress) with the player end poem form Post-Game. Player reached the Higher level and read the thoughts of a mysterious entity from the same game called The Entities. The Entities revealed the Player has an ability to be the dreamer of reality and "they are building true worlds in reality" but "they have not made a true connection in a while" in the "real world" since they have the [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Materialization power to materialize dreams into reality in the "real world"]. As The Player reached the Higher level and now reside outside of the Minecraft "game world" reality normally but they inhabit Minecraft world their "true worlds" created by The Player rather than the Earth planet of "real world" since "they have not made a true connection in a while" in Earth. End Poem Entities stated several points: "It has reached a higher level now. It can read our thoughts." "Sometimes when they are deep in dreams, I want to tell them, they are building true worlds in reality. Sometimes I want to tell them of their importance to the universe. Sometimes, when they have not made a true connection in a while, I want to help them to speak the word they fear." ☀"YOU" living as the "real world" reality a "dream world" ☀"YOU" living in "physical game world" reality as a "dream" ☀"YOU" are outside of the Minecraft reality normally. ☀"YOU" living in the "real world" but in-universe doesn't affect "YOU" ☀Minecraft world was equally real to the "real world" ☀The Player in End Poem form has both access to "private world" of the game and "true worlds" of the "real world" * Should have all the abilities of Creative Mode, Spectator Mode, OPerator and The Command Block. * Immortality: inability to die through conventional means alone. **Type 1: Biological. **Type 3: Regeneration. Survival mode in Mid level. Commands via status effects in Low-Godly level. Creative mode and Spectator mode are in the Mid-Godly level. Player End Poem in High-Godly level. **Type 4: Godhood or God Protection. Given that The Player cannot be damaged physically within his world. **Type 6: Parasitic. Avatar. **Type 8 and 9: a combination of Reliant and Transcendental. Player's incapable of being killed as long as not being killed in "real world" and destroying a game. Given that The Player can re-create the "game" nullifies being completely killed in the "real world" and then The Player is able to restore Transcendental immortality through Self-Resurrection and 4th Wall Breaching. **Type 12: Retroactive. Enhanced Self-Resurrection and Resurrection from Nothingness. Steve dies, he can come back, with the world being the exact same as when he died. One would argue that respawning is but a game mechanic, but this has been confirmed as canon in Minecraft: Story Mode - Episode 8 and the End Poem. Infinite Resurrection as the End Poem stated: "death was a temporary inconvenience.". (Minecraft: Story Mode implied each world have own different laws.) **Type 14: Selective. Can only be killed by the "/kill" command and the Void. **Spectator Mode: Steve's can transform into a being with a non-corporeal "body" made of totally Physical non-exstent. * The ability to enforce aspects of the real world against 4th Wall Breaching Characters and abilities of Gag Physiology. (Combination of Minecraft Physics Manipulator, Reality warping, and Logic Manipulation) * Dream Manipulation. The ability to manipulate and create myriad of dreams which happen to be dreams within dreams within a game. (End Poem stated, "That is how it chooses to imagine many things, when it is deep in the dream of a game.") * Visual Mind Reading in 2-B Omnipresence level. The user can see the thoughts of other people as words/texts. (End Poem stated, "It is reading our thoughts as though they were words on a screen." "That is how it chooses to imagine many things, when it is deep in the dream of a game."). **Imagine an Omnipresent is being able to talk through Chat Box or something like End Poem's dialogs. * Null Energy Manipulation. Easily created the entire world of Minecraft including the Void. * (Edit in progress) ... With the Player End Poem Form NLF * Universal Embodiment but not Omniscient * (Edit in progress) Canonicity * End Poem's canonicity technically implied Player's both dreaming and gaming in real world, which is Player's true reality. see * The Void is repeatedly stated to be "outside" the world. * The interaction between of "motion projectiles", "fire", "blast", "impact", "magic" and "physical" are distinctive canon because evidently in survival mode magic enchantments interacts with a certain interaction and reduces the damage from interaction concept: **'Blast Protection' magic enchantments interact with only interaction of "Blast" and reduce the damage from "Blast". **'Projectile Protection' magic enchantments interact with only interaction of "Projectile" and reduce the damage from "Projectile". **'Protection' magic enchantments interact with only interaction of "Physical/Magic" and reduce the damage from "Physical/Magic". (This reduces the damage from Splash Potions) **'Fire Protection' magic enchantments interact with only interaction of "Fire" and reduce the damage from "Fire". **'Feather Falling' magic enchantments interact with only interaction of "Impact" and reduce the damage from "Impact". * Example Motion Projectiles: Fired Arrows, Fireballs, Wither skulls, Ender Charges, Thrown eggs, Thrown Snowballs, Thrown Splash Potions, Thrown Ender Pearls, Items, Falling Blocks, TNT and etc.... * LAN World was equivalent to Server World in SMP sense. But SMP methods between LAN is different from Server via Vanilla Server and Cracked Clients. (Note: LAN/Server methods are irrelevant to versus BTW). * The Player is equivalent to the individual or an entity in Target Selectors sense. * Intangibility Rank: (highest → lowest) (1 → 3) *#'Spectator Mode:' has only interacted with the commands itself and Selective Visibility can only be seen by other Spectators. (Application: Selective Interaction). *#'Creative Mode:' Attack Ignoring. Creative Mode is passing right through "motion projectiles" and other player's sword however parrying it out of the way freely because the mode can walk in the ground, interacts with walls and objects, and has been pushed by shockwaves but shockwaves don't damage. Interacts with Motion Objects like Boats and Minecarts. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *#'Vexes:' are hostile mobs that will naturally attack players, as well as villagers, iron golems and any other target as commanded by their summoning evoker. They are capable of flying through the air and will pass through any block, including water, unharmed and uninhibited. When they are attacking, they glow red and lunge at their target. Like most Nether mobs, they are immune and intangible to fire and thus are not affected by fire blocks or lava. This is classified as video game physics canon. * (Edit in progress) TRIVIA * The Education Edition exclusive features are considered a canon but you cannot craft exclusive blocks in survival as you can obtain it in creative mode. The Material Reducer is a block used in chemistry to learn about the natural world, by reducing Minecraft blocks to their component elements including fantasy blocks like The End and Nether. ** Since some blocks in Minecraft do not exist in the natural world, there is a “?” element for these as well to encourage curiosity of learners. * (Edit in progress) Key: Steve | In Creative Mode or OPerator Mode | In Spectator Mode | With the Commands | With the Commands NLF | With the Command Block | Real Player | The Player End Poem | Steve NLF | The Player NLF | The Player End Poem NLF | In Hardcore Mode No Limits Fallacy (NLF) Category:Davidgumazon Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2